


Nie ma paskudniejszego widoku

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, to tylko teoria
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Szkolne lata Yennefer i prześladowania.





	Nie ma paskudniejszego widoku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedamirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/gifts).



> Napisane na oddolną wymianę na forum Mirriel. Życzenie brzmiało: "okoliczności próby samobójczej Yennefer"

– O, Fercia siedzi smutna. Patrzcie, jak się ugina pod ciężarem życia! – parsknęła Dorrit, a jej towarzyszki zawtórowały.  
Yennefer starała się nie okazywać emocji, ale najchętniej uciekłaby, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Dlaczego Dorrit i jej psiapsióły zawsze musiały się pojawiać akurat wtedy, gdy miała do nich najmniej sił? Czy one miały jakiś szósty zmysł? Spróbowała wstać z godnością i je ominąć, ale jej na to nie pozwoliły. Otoczyły ją jak stado polujących drapieżników.  
– No co jest, Fercia, na lekcjach tak gładko recytujesz, a teraz nie umiesz mówić?  
– Straciła głos – usłużnie podrzuciła Kamilla.  
– Ojej, to straszne – teatralnie przeraziła się Dorrit. – Jak ona teraz będzie czarować?  
– Czego znów chcecie? – spytała Yennefer.  
– O, jednak mówi – ucieszyła się Dorrit. – No to powiedz teraz, co się stało.  
Yennefer milczała.  
– Nie chce z nami rozmawiać – stwierdziła Mina. – Zadziera nosa. Nie zasługujemy na to, żeby się do nas odezwała.  
– Dajcie mi przejść.  
– Coś ty taka nietowarzyska? – zdziwiła się Dorrit. – No co ci się w nas nie podoba?  
Na przykład to, że nie potrafiły obok niej przejść i nie skomentować jej wyglądu. Pytały, czy jej ulubiona bajka to „Konik Garbusek”, albo dokąd się skrada z tym plecakiem, albo czy na odstających łopatkach da się fruwać jak na skrzydłach. Czasami miały też inne pomysły, na przykład Kamilla narysowała ją ze skorupą żółwia na plecach i pokazała kartkę całej szkole, a Mina podpiłowała jej obcas i śmiała się, że może wtedy jej kręgosłup wygnie się w drugą stronę i będzie miała lepsze proporcje. Codziennie uprzykrzały Yen życie. Nawet nie mogła się poskarżyć, bo zapowiedziały jej, co się z nią stanie, jeśli spróbuje donosić. To, że ze wszystkich możliwych zdrobnień imienia wybrały akurat to, którego nienawidziła, było najmniejszym problemem.  
– Już wy dobrze wiecie – powiedziała Yennefer.  
– Że co, że sobie pożartujemy? Przecież to śmieszne, tylko ty jesteś nudziarą i nie masz poczucia humoru, a szkoda. Powinnaś poćwiczyć, Fercia – pouczyła ją Dorrit, a jej koleżanki znów się zaśmiały.  
Yennefer miała ochotę się rozpłakać z bezsilnej złości. Gdyby tylko mogła walnąć w nie piorunem kulistym! Niestety nie umiała, adeptkom z młodszych klas nie pokazywano takich zaklęć. Spróbowała odejść, ale Dorrit stanęła jej na drodze.  
– Nie uciekaj jeszcze, to bardzo niegrzecznie – powiedziała. – Aż tak ci się spieszy?  
– Ona pędzi zakuwać! – zawołała Kamilla i parsknęła śmiechem.  
– Ona nas nie lubi – stwierdziła Dorrit z udawanym smutkiem. – Ona lubi tylko swoje piątki.  
– No z pewnością nie was – burknęła Yennefer. – Jesteście za głupie.  
– Nie mówiłam, że zadziera nosa? – spytała Mina.  
– Oj, chyba zadziera – zgodziła się z nią Dorrit. – Zupełnie jakby już była czarodziejką. Szkoda, że nią nie zostanie.  
Wszystkie trzy uśmiechały się z satysfakcją i Yennefer pojęła, że wiedzą, co zrobił jej ojciec. przeklęte. Jak się dowiedziały?  
– Szkoda, że jej ojciec nie chce dłużej płacić za naukę – ciągnęła Dorrit, tym razem z udawanym współczuciem. – I co teraz będzie z naszą Fercią? Chyba skończy w cyrku wśród dziwadeł. Uczona garbuska ze szklaną kulą, przepowiadanie przyszłości za pięć orenów albo trzy korony, płatne z góry. Jaka szkoda, chyba nie chcę na to patrzeć. Nie ma paskudniejszego widoku niż zdeklasowana czarodziejka.  
– Zamknij się! – krzyknęła Yennefer.  
– Chyba że pani Tissaia zgodzi się, żeby pracowała na swoje utrzymanie – podrzuciła Mina. – Będzie nam robić pranie i szorować podłogi. Nie będę deptać po mokrym – obiecała i zaśmiała się.  
Yennefer nic już nie widziała i nie słyszała. Z całej siły odepchnęła Dorrit i pobiegła w stronę dormitorium.

*

Yennefer leżała na łóżku, zwinięta w kłębek. Chętnie by się do czegoś przytuliła, ale nie miała nawet laleczki. W jej uszach ciągle dźwięczały słowa Dorrit. Uczona garbuska ze szklaną kulą, przepowiadanie przyszłości za pięć orenów. Co z tego, że była najlepszą uczennicą i wszystkie nauczycielki ją chwaliły, skoro jej ojciec nie zamierzał za nią płacić, bo nie wiodło mu się w interesach i edukacja nieudanej córki była pierwszą rzeczą, na jakiej postanowił zaoszczędzić. Już i tak za długo płaciłem alimenty, niech pokraka idzie do terminu albo i do cyrku, mam to gdzieś, tak napisał. Pani Tissaia nie będzie jej tu trzymać za darmo, ma wiele zdolnych adeptek, czemu miałaby się przejmować akurat nią? Nie, pani Tissaia nic dla niej nie zrobi. Na świecie było pełno niewydarzonych istot, nikt się nimi nie przejmował i jakoś sobie radziły. Jakoś. Ale Yennefer zdążyła już zakosztować lepszego życia, już wyobrażała sobie siebie po operacji kręgosłupa, zdrową, piękną, utalentowaną. Była gotowa znieść naprawdę wiele dla urzeczywistnienia tej wizji, przetrzymać lata nauki, przecierpieć towarzystwo Dorrit i reszty, a teraz wszystko przepadło. Nie, nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Już lepiej umrzeć, niż spędzić resztę życia jako dziwadło wytykane palcami. Już lepiej…  
Gdzieś na dnie kuferka miała mały, ostry nożyk.


End file.
